Sleeping Daisy
by trishathetrashywriter
Summary: Daisy is shot with a tranquilizer gun and captured for research purposes.
1. Chapter 1

It was just a typical day at the barn until Daisy was hit with a tranquilizer dart.

"Huh?" said Daisy.

She looked behind her to see an animal researcher.

She knew it was going to take several minutes for the drugs to kick in, so she continued grazing.


	2. Chapter 2

The animal continued to graze as if nothing had happened. She took a step forward, then resumed grazing. She couldn't wait for dessert- flowers!

Meanwhile, Otis and his friends were partying in the barn. It was the second time they had ever partied during the day. They usually partied at night, but now that Ben was gone, they were free to party whenever they want. Otis danced like crazy and all the other animals joined him.

It was the best day of their lives. "Too bad Daisy isn't here to see this," said Pig feeling sorry for the cow. "She's missing out on all the fun."

"Yeah, too bad," said Otis, but it wasn't out of sympathy. He was just sad that she wouldn't see the most impressive thing he ever pulled off. Otis thought it was like when you force someone to watch your favorite movie, or try your favorite food, and they refuse. Then it dawned on Otis- Daisy hadn't refused. She just didn't know. After all, she had shown up to the party last night. Why would she want to miss out on this one?

"Um, guys, can you wait right here? I'll be back in a sec," said Otis.

He took a peek outside through the door to check if there were any humans in sight. Sure enough, there was an animal researcher holding some weird type of gun. Not realizing what it was, Otis walked out of the barn on all fours. He slowly made his way to Daisy, until he was hit in the rear end with a tranquilizer dart. He looked curiously at the dart. Then he tried to pull it out but couldn't reach, and he couldn't use his arms because he wasn't supposed to stand on his hind legs in front of humans.

He started going around and around in circles until he began to feel dizzy. He sighed. So much for that. He walked over to Daisy. Then he realized something. How was he going to tell Daisy about the party when there was a human in sight?

He mooed in the same tone you say "Hello" in. Daisy ignored him- she was too busy happily eating grass. She couldn't wait for dessert either. What a lucky cow she was! She had never been happier.

"Huh?" said Otis. Daisy continued to ignore him. Otis let out a muffled scream. Daisy's eyes widened and she looked at the frustrated cow.

Otis began to walk toward the barn, expecting her to follow. She was confused. Otis mooed in the same tone you say "This way" in. Daisy understood. She nodded and followed the cow to the barn. They kept walking. Finally, they made it inside. Pig noticed the dart in Daisy's rear end. "Look! Daisy has a dart in her rear end. Awww, the poor thing must be so scared," he said sympathetically. "Nah, she's fine," said Pip. "It's okay, Daisy," said Pig soothingly. Once again, Daisy was confused. "Thanks, but, I'm fine, really," said Daisy. Pig hushed her. "Everything's going to be alright." "Pig, I appreciate your sympathy, but, I'm alright. I'm not scared," she said. "Perhaps we should catch her in a net and sedate her." said Pip. "That will calm her down." "No, Pip, I respect her feelings," said Pig. "A trapping pit?" suggested Pip. "No!" said Pig. "A large cage?" said Pip. "No!" said Pig. "We have to trap her somehow," said Pip. "That will only __increase__ her stress," said Pig. "Don't worry. We'll put her down for a nap with sedatives," said Pip. "Oh no, we are __not__ sedating her," said Pig. "Then we'll use sleeping gas," said Pip. "Can we at least be a little polite in our method of calming her down?" said Pig. Then he went outside with Pip to see who tranquilized Daisy. He looked and saw the animal researcher behind the bush. "So __that's__ who tranquilized her," said Pig. "Ooh, the nerve of that-" "Hey, watch your language!" said Pig before he could finish. "But what does he want to do with her?" said Pig. He got out his binoculars to get a closer look. "He's an animal researcher. He's going to study her," said Pig. "He's going to measure her, weigh her, tag her, and put a tracking device on her," he told Pip. "Humans are so disrespectful!" said Pip. "The farmer isn't disrespectful," said Pig. "Yeah, but what about the vet? She sedated Daisy even though she wasn't going to do anything! She was cooperating just fine! Humans never trust animals. Think we could attack them any minute," said Pip. "And what about the people who sold Daisy to this farm? They could have just politely told her to leave, but __no,__ they had to round her up with a bunch of other cows and then shoot her with a tranquilizer gun! Then while she was down, they put her in a truck and made sure she was injected with tranquilizer by the vet every five minutes to keep her from waking up! Sometimes I wish we could talk in front of them so we could give them a piece of our minds!" said Pip. "And then when they took her out, they put her in a cage so she wouldn't wake up and run off. Then when they removed her from the cage, they blindfolded her so she wouldn't be able to see what's going on and be unable to run away. Like she would even try to! Then they muzzled her and moved her to the barn. Then when she woke up, they held her down so she could be sedated again. When she woke up again, she started attacking everyone and ran outside the barn, still attacking them, so people in helicopters dropped a net on her. Then when she escaped the net, she fell in a trapping pit. They covered the pit so she wouldn't be able to escape. Like she would try to! Then they threw a sleeping gas grenade in the pit to put her to sleep so she could be captured easily. Then they kept her at the vet. The vet kept sedating her and kept her blindfolded through the whole procedure. He told the farmer to keep extra sedatives. He gave the farmer a bunch of tranquilizer darts. Every time she would get angry, the farmer would call a professional to come and tranquilize her. All the animal control officers had a license. They knew how to handle cows without getting injured. Whenever she was tranquilized, a net would be thrown on her to keep her from hurting anyone. Then the animal control officer would put on a mask that made his breathing heavy and spray her with nitrous oxide. She would always fight against it, but the gas always won."

"Well, we won't let it happen again!" said Pip.

Otis came out of the barn.

"What's going o-" before he could finish his sentence, he was hit with another dart.

Daisy's mama bear instincts kicked in. She ran toward the animal control officer, only to be shot with another tranquilizer dart. "Huh?" she said as she looked at the dart. The officer shot her with another dart. She was about to leave, but then he threw cow treats on the ground. She began to eat them, and he threw a net on her. Suddenly, a bunch of helicopters were flying above her. The loud noise frightened her enough to make her back into a cage. The animal control officer slammed the cage door and the helicopters landed. Two men in gas masks walked toward Daisy, breathing heavily. "Is it in the cage?" one asked. The officer who had tranquilized her nodded. "Has it been sedated?" he asked. The officer who tranqued her nodded again. Daisy bared her teeth at them. They put her in the back of the truck. A vet stayed next to her. He was wearing a gas mask. The truck filled with sleeping gas. Daisy held her breath for as long as possible, but soon submitted to the gas. The man took off his gas mask.

Now that the animal was unconscious, it could be studied easily. They drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

After the captured cow was put down for a nap, the researchers started discussing why humans had such a big brain. "Daisy obviously has a big brain and a kind, motherly heart," said one of them. "But it's no match for a human brain. Only a human can sedate, trap, capture, and research an animal," he said.

Another researcher nodded in agreement. "Nature gave us big brains so we could use animals to fulfill our needs," he explained. "Wild animals are tranqued used and used for research purposes, cows are used for milk, dogs are used to sniff out criminals…" he said.

"When is it going through wake up?" asked the other researcher.

"In an hour or so. We have to net it as soon as it wakes up. Then we have to bait it with grass and cage it. Then we have to muzzle it so it doesn't bite us. It's a clever animal, alright, but not as clever as us," he said.

Daisy moaned.

"Holy mackerel, I think it's waking up!" said the other researcher. Daisy was shot with another tranq.

"Don't worry, I've got everything under control," he said. "You don't think I got my tranquilization license for nothing, do you?" he said.

"God, I love these big, dumb animals," he said. By "dumb" he of course meant "unable to speak". He knew Daisy was a smart cow.


End file.
